


Seven Moments

by Bear_776



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Death, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Small Amounts of Fluff, Verbal Abuse, Violence, mention of rape, mostly angst, spousal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_776/pseuds/Bear_776
Summary: Seven moments of Ozma's first reincarnation that he remembered were filled with pain, violence, and abuse.





	Seven Moments

The first time it happened, he never thought of it as anything more than an argument between them. He didn’t say anything, just let her yell at him. 

 

“It was easy, Ozma. All we had to do was show those non-believers,” she shouted. He could see the darkness growing and glared. 

 

“But no, you had to show them mercy. You had to let them go. You made us look weak. If this cause any problem, you will be the one to deal with them,” she said before slamming the door shut. 

 

Ozma sighed in relief. He did what he to show the people they were not cruel. To show they are kind and fair. In the end, those few rebels joined them and all was good. If they had killed those rebels, there was a chance more would have joined the rebellion. He sighed again and decided it would be best to stay away from his wife. 

 

The second time it happened, it was another argument. Ozma didn’t know what happened, but she came back to the castle angry. He was in the garden reading, when she came in and started to yell at him. 

 

“Salem, what happened,” he asked calmly, raising from his seat. 

 

She turned to him and glared. How can he be so calm? This was all his fault. She told him he had to deal with the mess, if more rebels came. But here he is, calmly reading. “I told you to deal with them. Why are they still alive? They need to be punished for denying the new gods of the world”. She walked closer and grabbed his book. 

 

“There is no need. They have chosen to join us. They have helped our kingdom. We show mercy, we gain more supporters,” he explained. 

 

“We will not discuss this again. They have been dealt with,” she said throwing his book to the ground and leaving. 

 

Ozma sighed and picked up his book. He couldn’t understand why Salem was being this way. He stood back up and took a deep breath. His wife killed those people. How could she do that? He didn’t understand. He sat back down and looked at his book. He went back into the castle. 

 

The third serious time didn’t happen until a year after the first two times. This time he was in the kitchen, sippin on some hot chocolate. It was his favorite drink. It was the first time he was able to relax all week. It was a busy time of year and he needed a moment alone. 

 

“Ozma, you were supposed to meet me in our room,” Salem said from the doorway.  

 

Ozma cursed underneath his breath and smiled at him wife. “I am sorry, Salem. I was just getting a quick drink. I’ll be there in a moment”. He didn’t want to cause his wife to get angry. Lately, she started to argue with him more.

 

“Ozma, hurry up,” Salem demanded. 

 

Ozma wasn’t in the mood to have her be angry with him, so he quickly finished his drink and stood up. “Alright, my love, lets go”. He held at his arm and she latched on. 

 

She smiled at him. She wanted to have kids and she wanted to try tonight. “Ozma, I wish to try again”. She looked at him and smiled. She would get what she wanted, no matter what. 

 

“Maybe another Salem. I do not feel like it,” he said. He almost regretted it as soon as it came out. His wife stopped and looked at him. Her eyes burned and she pushed him away. 

 

“Ozma, I wish to have a child and I know you do to. So we should try,” she said slowly. 

 

Ozma sighed, “Salem, please. I have much work to deal with tomorrow. Can we please try another day”. 

 

Salem glared at him and pushed him back again. “You rather care for this kingdom. You love the people more than me. Am I not your wife. Are you not suppose to love me and want to start a family with me”. She glared at him. 

 

Ozma wanted to take a step back, but knew better. If her did, the argument would escalate and he really didn’t want that. He gave a smile and looked at her. “Of course I love you, my dear. I am sorry if you think otherwise”. He stepped closer and pulled her into a hug. 

 

“Then show me you love me,” she whispered. 

 

Ozma looked at the wall behind his wife and closed his eyes. He had to agree. He never wanted his wife to feel like she was unloved. He had to or things would get worse. “Of course, my love”. He made sure to sound excited, but on the inside he felt dread. 

 

“Thank you, my love,” she kissed his check. 

 

This was how their first daughter, Ivy, was born. 

 

The next memorable time was when his eldest, Ivy, was three, his second oldest, Lily, was almost two, and (at the time) youngest, River, was seven months. He was with Ivy and Lily out in the garden. River was inside taking her nap. 

 

“Papa, papa, faster,” Ivy yelled. He was spinning his daughters around. They were laughing and enjoying the day. 

 

“Yeah, faster,” Lily agreed. Ozma agreed and soon all three of them were on the ground, out of breath.  

 

“Too fast, papa. Too fast,” Ivy said. 

 

“Was it, little ones,” he asked, smiling. They both nodded their heads. They stayed where they were a little longer. 

 

They heard a loud bang and saw Salme entered with a scowl. Ozma stood up and quickly moved in front of his daughters. 

 

“Ivy, take your sister and go play in your room,” he said gently. Ivy grabbed her sister’s hand and went to her room. 

 

“I told you to keep them quiet. I just got River down for her nap and you almost woke her up. I am tired, Ozma. I also need my rest,” she moving into the room. 

 

“I am sorry, Salem. I should have token them outside. I will watch over the children, so you can get your rest,” he said moving closer. 

 

“Now, you are suggesting I am a terrible mother. I can handle watching my children, Ozma”. She walked closer to him. 

 

“Salem, I would never suggest a thing. I am sorry, if I made it seem like I did. You are a wonderful mother”. He stepped closer. He had to remain calm or deal with an angrier Salem. 

 

“You are a terrible ruler, husband, and father. Our children do not love you. You are too weak to be king. You no longer satisfy me. You are useless, Ozma,” she said, picking up one of the children’s toys and threw it at him. 

 

Ozma dodged. He heard the toy hit the wall behind him. He knew what she said had some truth. He had heard them for a long time. There had to be some truth behind it. “Salem, I am sorry, I have made you think that way. I will do better for you, our daughters, and this kingdom”. 

 

“Then you have a lot of work, my dear. I suggest you get to it, while I look after the children,” she suggested. 

 

Ozma agreed and went to his office. He had work to do. 

 

Later that day, Salem came to his office and apologized. He accepted, but this was the first in many accidents that happened over the years. He was just glad none of his daughters were around to see it. He always made sure to send them away. He had to make sure his daughters were safe. It was the least he could do. 

 

The fifth important time, was after his youngest, Dawn, was born. His daughters were already asleep and they were talking about teaching his daughter’s about magic. Ivy, now five, started to show magic. Ozma was all for it, but wanted to teach them slowly. Salem, on the other hand, wanted them to learn some of the hardest magic right now. 

 

“Salem, we take this slowly. They could hurt themselves or others. They are just children,” Ozma argued. 

 

“They will be fine. We can make sure they are safe. They must learn these spells. They would keep them safe,” Salem said. She was proud of her daughters and wanted them to learn. Wanted them to become strong. 

 

“How about we teach them those spells once they learn the basics. They would be able to use their magic better and have an understanding over it,” Ozma said. 

 

“No, they will learn these spells now,” she said glaring. 

 

Ozma saw that glare and stepped back. He shook his head and moved forward. “Salem, Ivy is only five. Let her explore her magic. She must learn how to use it first”. He wouldn’t back down. Not this time. 

 

Salem took a step closer and than Ozma felt a sharp pain on his cheek. He stepped back. She hit him. She never done that before. Sometimes, the things she threw hit him, but she never hit him. Lost in his thoughts, Salem had the advantage and pushed him against the wall. 

 

“They will learn the spells, now. If they fail, you will be the one to regret it, my dear”. 

 

“Salem, they are too young,” he tried, but couldn’t finish what else to say. Salem used her magic and threw him across the room. He was knocked out of breath and defended himself, but wasn’t able to do much. 

 

“They will not be weak. They will not be like you. They will be strong and one day help us rule this kingdom,” she said, stepping closer. 

 

“Salem, please, let us talk about this,” Ozma said, climbing to his feet. 

 

Salem glared and pushed out her hand. Ozma was again slammed into the wall. His vision went dark for a moment. Salem kept him there and walked closer. 

“I will teach my daughters these spells,” she said. 

 

“Salem, I am sorry, but I can’t have this,” he said, using his own magic to push her back. He did, but only a little. Salem swiped her hand and Ozma was thrown to his side. His hand a glass on the table. He hissed in pain and watched as blood seeped out of his hand. 

 

Salem stopped for a second and grinned at her husband. “Are we in agreement or do I have to go ask Ivy”. 

 

Ozma stopped breathing. She wouldn’t, would she. He didn’t know. He couldn’t risk it. “Give me two months to teach Ivy the basics. Please, Salem”. 

 

“A month. No more,” she said, slamming the door shut. 

 

Ozma stayed on the ground and looked at his hand. He stood up and went to work. He wrapped his hand up and quickly started to make lesson plans for his eldest. He could worry about his hand later. He had his daughter to worry about. 

 

A few hours later, Salem came back with a cup of hot chocolate and an apology. 

 

“I am sorry, my dear. I should have listened to you. You were right, Ivy is too young to learn these spells. Once she gets older,” she said, handing over the cup. 

 

“I am sorry, as while. I should have heard your reasoning,” he said. 

 

“All is forgiving. Now come, let’s head to bed,” she said. 

 

Ozma knew that tone. She wanted to have sex, but he didn’t want to. But he also didn’t want to cause any more problems. He agreed and went with his wife. 

 

This wouldn’t be the first time she hit him. Over the years, he learned if he defended himself, she would get angrier and hurt him more. He learned to hide the cuts and bruises. He learned to keep it away from their children and people. 

 

The sixth time was years later. Ivy was now ten, Lily nine, River was almost seven, and little Dawn was five. The four girls were outside, when they saw something. They heard screaming and moved closer. It was their mother and father. 

 

Their mother was screaming at their father, “You still show your weakness. We must rule with an ironfist or we will have to deal with rebels. I have told you this time and time again”. Their mother raised her hand and their father was thrown back. 

 

Dawn tried to move to her father, but Ivy stopped her youngest sister. She has seen her mother’s anger with her father a few times. Mostly from what she saw, was after her father sent her sisters away

 

“Dawn, wait until Mother leaves,” Ivy whispered and stepped in front of her sisters. She would protect her younger siblings, like her papa protected them. 

 

“Salem, they were just children. Barely thirteen. They deserved a chance,” he said. 

 

“They were rebels and should have been dealt with. I had to do your work. You are weak, Ozma. It is a miracle you were able to rescue you from that tower, with you being as weak as you are,” she said, leaving. 

 

Ozma sighed in relief and slowly tried to stand. He could feel the bruises already starting to act up. He grunted in pain and leaned on a nearby pillar. 

 

“Papa,” the girls said, running to their father. 

 

Ozma looked at his daughters and smiled. They were safe, but he could clearly see the worry. “I am fine, little ones. Now let's go to the kitchens. I believe some hot chocolate is in order”. 

 

“Papa, what was mother doing,” Dawn asked. 

 

“We were just playing. But none of you should do that. It is very dangerous,” he warned. He felt bad for lying to them, but he had no choice. He had to keep them safe. 

 

“Are you sure,” Ivy asked. 

 

Ozma smiled at his eldest, “Of course, Ivy. Now come along. Hot chocolate is this way”. He picked up Dawn and lead the way to the kitchen. Soon after his daughters, but Ivy, never thought of the incident. 

 

It wasn’t the first time, his daughters had to witness this. He wished they hadn’t, but Salem had a temper and sometimes couldn’t control it. He always made sure to keep his daughters safe and made sure to comfort them after. 

 

This was the first time, Salem didn’t come back and apologize. This time, he knew it was all his fault. 

 

The final memorable moment was his death. The pain, pure agony. It was too much. He lost everything. His kingdom, his home, his life, his wife. His children. He had lost them all. He was only trying to get his daughter’s to safety. Why couldn’t Salem see that. 

“This is the end, my dear,” she said rising a fireball. 

 

“Salam, please. We lost everything. Our home, our children. Please can we stop this,” he begged. He was on the ground. He was weak. He had no fight left. 

 

“This was not my fault, Ozma. You are the one to blame,” she said before throwing the fire. 

His body, for a moment, was withering in pain, then he felt nothing. 

 

“I will see you soon, my dear”. 

 

Ozma for many years denied the abuse Salem put him through. There was no way she would do that. One day, centuries after the lost of his family, his current host was speaking with him about his own experience with spousal abuse. Ozma was silent for a long time. It was months later, he told that host of his own experience. Ozma never told anyone. He kept is close. But now he never denied it. And he knew he was damaged from it. Those were the most important moments of the abuse he suffered from Salem’s hand in his first reincarnation. It did not stop with his second death. 

 


End file.
